Bedroom Floor
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Scorpius sighed deeply and pinched his nose bridge to keep himself from blurting something out. "You were the one who said it was over, Rose."


**Bedroom Floor**

When I stepped out of the fireplace with my wand in my hand, I see two feet dangling in the sky. My eyes fell on a red haired girl with a big bush of frizzy curls and bright hazel brown eyes who was lying half over my couch. Her legs were pointing up at the ceiling, her back was on the seat cushion and her head nearly touched the floor. Apparently she hadn't heard me come in, so I put my bag next to the fireplace and walked over to her.

"Hey! Red! Yeah you!"

Upside down she looked surprised at me, not even having the decency to act ashamed for just entering my apartment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her incredulous while trying hard to ignore the clenched feeling around my heart.

Her big hazel brown eyes immediately radiated fierceness, and hurriedly she moved to sit up straight.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked after her nostrils moved just a little bit outward.

My eyes moved over her clothing and when I noticed how loose they were around her body, I suddenly recognized the grey sweater and sweatpants. I realized why they looked familiar, they looked familiar because they were mine.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I asked her, trying to pull my sweater off of her. She immediately jerked backward, out of my reach and put her arms around herself. Her voice suddenly sounded deeper than I'd expected, "I was cold."

I sighed deeply and pinched my nose bridge to keep myself from blurting something out.

"You were the one who said it was over, Rose."

"We we're casual, Scorpius," she said, her tone clouded now.

"We weren't. You know I never wanted us to be casual. I haven't made it a secret that I wanted to date you."

"Just to me…" she grumbled softly.

"Excuse me?!"

"No one knew about us!" she hissed.

"Not because I didn't want anyone to know! You were the one who told me to keep this a secret. You _begged_ me not to tell anyone because you weren't ready yet. You begged me, Rose! What was I supposed to do? Not respect your wishes? I wanted to tell Albus, Liam and Winona so bad, but I didn't because I did it for you!"

"You could've just told them. Because you didn't exactly go against me when I said I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Is that what this is all about? Me giving in when you were begging me?" I groaned, feeling so frustrated that I almost wanted to slap myself on the forehead.

Looking at her, I expected an answer but she remained silent, just looking at me with her big hazel brown eyes. I waited patiently for about a minute and then it was enough, my anger level rose to boiling point and I had enough of her mind games.

"Get out."

"W-what?" she stuttered, her eyes now wide in surprise.

"Get out and don't come back. You can't keep coming here, playing with me, with my heart, every time you feel lonely. So get out, don't come back. Keep the clothes, I'll buy a new set."

My finger that pointed to the fireplace was shaking in anger, and I guessed she must've realized it too because she walked over to the fireplace, but before stepping in, she turned around.

"Wait-" she started.

But I didn't leave her any choice, I shook my head and stopped her before she could say another word. "No. Get out, don't come back. Like you said, it's over." I handed her the jar of Floo powder and hesitantly she grabbed a small handful.

I saw the tears starting to well up in her eyes but I forced myself not to break in front of her. She had messed with my heart more than once and I wasn't going to tolerate it a next time.

"Scorpi-"

"GET OUT!" I roared.

When the green flames took her away, I suddenly noticed I had been holding my breath for a while, and I started breathing loud. My heart beat in my throat and I shook my head firmly, as if to shake off all the things that just happened.

I grabbed my wand, which I hand put on the coffee table without remembering so, and pointed it at the fireplace, closing it off for everyone.

I walked to my bedroom, wanting to put on some relax pants when I suddenly noticed a pair of high heels, and a dress and a clutch, lying on my bedroom floor. Gasping for breath, I tried to ignore it, and when I realized again that she'd taken my finest pair of relax pants, I was done. Accioing my bag in my hand, I focussed on the place I wanted to go and apparated to my room at my parent's house, Malfoy manor.

 **Malfoy manor**

"Scorpius? What are you doing here? I didn't expect you home before the 29th!" said my mother, who appeared in the door opening of my room. She walked over to me and opened her arms to hug me, but when she got closer, her arms dropped to her sides. Her eyes were frantically searching mine for clues but I looked away. I couldn't talk about it right now, it ached too much.

"What has happened? What is the matter? Is someone injured?" her voice hinted just a little bit of panic.

I shook my head and opened my closet, to find my second-favourite pair of sweatpants right in front of me. But just when I wanted to extend my hand to it, it reminded me of her, dressed in my clothes, it reminded me of her dressed in my school robes, of her sitting next to me in the library at Hogwarts, of her surprising me at work in my office, pushing me to take the day off, for she wanted to go to Paris because it had snowed there, it reminded me of her waking up next to me, of her.

"Scorpius! Stop that at once!" my mother shrieked and when I blinked to see what I was doing, I smelled the fire of burning pants.

I put it out quickly and when a house elf popped up next to my mother and disappeared the same second, I looked at her in surprise.

"Why are you setting fire to your robes, Scorpius?"

My father who was now standing in the door opening didn't look angry, just intrigued.

"Look, I didn't come here to talk about it. I came here because-" my voice broke.

"You needed to hide," my father said almost instantly, nodding once.

"No! I just, can't be at my apartment for a while."

"Because you broke up with her?" my mother asked, her voice bright and clear.

"What? Broke up with who?"

"Well, I don't know, you tell me. Is it that Longbottom girl with the gorgeous dark hair?" my mother wondered.

"You mean Winona? No, we're just really good friends. And besides, who said it was a girl, or a break up for that matter?" I blurted out, to divert the conversation away from that topic.

My father coughed once, as if to hide his amused laugh.

"Scorpius, I can't remember you ever setting you robes on fire while deep in thought. When you are angry you mostly start to punch the oak tree in the garden with your bare fists." My eyes moved to the scars on my hands. "And since you are not doing that, you are more hurt than angry. And if someone was in physical danger or dead, you would have send us a message, staying with the injured person instead of showing up here. I doubt it had something to do with your work, I heard that you were up for promotion, so girl it is," my father explained with so many words I never heard him say in a row, except for telling stories.

"And why can't it be a guy?" I asked persistent, hoping they would take the bait.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," my father stated dryly, his lips curled in amusement.

"We all know that you are not gay, Scorpius," my mother stated.

"And I said that I don't want to talk about it," I huffed again and sent my parents a hand motion to the door while letting myself fall onto my bed.

My mother walked over to me, placing her warm hand on my shoulder and left the room. My father stepped to the door as if he was to leave, but instead he closed the door behind my mother and walked over to me.

"What did or didn't you do?" my father asked in a business-like tone.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it," I said, turning away from my father.

"Scorpius, if you care this much, you must try and make it up as soon as possible. What did you do?"

My father sat down on the edge of my bed, and since he'd only done that once, to tell me that my grandmother, my mother's mother had passed away, I knew he wasn't going to leave soon.

Sighing deeply, in defeat, I closed my eyes as if to gather my strength for a second before sitting up straight.

"She begged me to keep it a secret. I told her that I at least wanted to tell Albus, Liam and Winona. But she begged me and begged me not to tell anyone, because she wasn't ready for anyone to know yet. Six days later, she comes over to tell me that we are over and that we've never been more than a casual fling. That was one-and-a-half weeks ago mind you, and then today when I arrive home late from work, she is hanging over my couch! Acting as if we are friends all of a sudden. So I told her to get out. She'd been playing with my heart since my fifth year of Hogwarts and I wasn't going to let it happen for the thousandth time."

My father nodded more to himself than to me before asking, "And how long have you been dating?"

"Well, we had a casual secret fling by the end of Hogwarts, then we had an intermezzo of like six years and then we started dating."

"So in the full past year you have been dating you never told anyone about her? Not even Potter, Zabini or Longbottom?" my father asked, his tone now incredulous.

"Because she asked me not to! I invited her to have dinner with you for a thousand times! Or offer to join her with her family."

Then, my father sighed audibly. Whatever I had expected him to say, I wasn't expecting this. "Have you thought of the fact that she might be extremely hesitant to introduce you to her family?"

"Wait. What?" I stuttered astonished.

"Well, we all know the history I have with the Weasleys and the Potters. I know you have been to their family gatherings a handful of times, as a friend of Albus Potter, but did you ever feel unwelcome?"

"How do you know it is someone from the Weasley or Potter family?" I asked, completely surprised.

"I know that we are talking about Rose Weasley, son. But that is not the point, did you ever feel unwelcome there?"

I blinked. How could he know?

"Well, not all of them were exceptionally nice, but Harry Potter is always very kind to me."

"Okay and what about Ronald Weasley?" my father pushed.

I tried to remind my interaction with Mr. Weasley but now I thought of it, I never had a communication with him ever before.

"I don't think I've ever spoken a word to him. Not for the lack of trying to search him, though," I added.

"And why would that be?" my father sounded like the questions were automatic now.

Silence.

"Because he doesn't like me."

"Indeed. So what is the reason she wanted to keep your relationship a secret?"

"Because she's ashamed of me," I answered, my head hanging now.

"Au contraire. Because she loves you and she wants to protect you."

"Dad, she said it was over! She broke up with me!" I reminded him instantly.

"Yes, and she expected you to confess your love for her and tell her that you would never leave her."

"That doesn't even make sense!" I almost yelled.

"No, that is correct, but that is the way it is. So what are you going to do now?" my father asked me, his voice pressing, as if my path should be clear now. Although I knew it had something to do with making a big gesture and apologize to her, for doing nothing wrong.

"I'm going to burn her clothes, heels and clutch she left on my bedroom floor?" I offered.

"She left her clothes at your apartment?" my father asked utterly surprised by this fact. "That is proof that she wants you to come chase her! So go! Chase her! Tell her you love her and don't mind that her father doesn't like you. Promise her you will have the rest of your life with her to try and make her father like you. Because you aren't going anywhere."

"Where do you come up with this psycho-babble?" I asked my father, beginning to see him in a completely different light.

"Don't ask, you don't want to know the answer," my father replied, his voice suddenly sounded deep and the amusement had left his face.

"O-kay…"

"Son?" my father asked quietly.

"Yes?" I asked in response, moving a little deeper into my pillow.

"Go find her!" he yelled so loud that my ears started ringing.

"Okay! Relax. I'll go and find her, you don't have to yell!" I shouted back.

I grabbed my wand and thought of the three D's. Destination, determination, deliberation. Destination, determination, deliberation. Destination, determination, deliberation. Destination, determination, deliberation.

 **Rose's apartment**

"Scorpius! What are you doing here?!" Rose asked so quick that I needed to blink once to see my surroundings. She was still wearing my clothes and she had a book on her lap and tea next to her on the table. Her hair was even more bushy now and her make-up had run a little, creating dark circles around her astonishing blue eyes. I felt more than a little guilty because I knew I was the reason.

"I have come here to tell you that I love you," I started.

"Ha!" a humourless laugh sounded. "I already told you that it was over. And to quote you: GET OUT!" she yelled, but it lacked conviction.

"No, we aren't over. Because your clothes say different on my bedroom floor."

"Excuse me?!"

"You said it was over, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, it still is. We'll never be together again."

"That's cute. No. I know I should have told you that I was always going to be with you when you broke up with me. I know I should have showed you how much I loved you, and told you that if your father doesn't like me, I have the rest of my life with you to make him like me. And that it is hurting you that he doesn't want to see me. Because I think that is the main reason?" I asked.

Her face suddenly stood shocked. She opened her mouth and closed it immediately after.

"If you know this, why didn't you do something before?" she asked judging, her voice sounding so angry that I knew I was in a dangerous place right now.

"Because I only realized a few minutes ago. I came almost as soon as I knew."

She raised her eyebrows, as if doubting the sincerity of my words, but then her face relaxed just a little.

"You're an idiot," her voice was sharp but her eyes were softening.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"But I also know that you love me, for real. And… you know I can't keep pretending not to love you. I love that your ambition outshines anyone else's; I love that you want to do the right thing, no matter where you are. And I love that you love me, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Your eyes do too."

I walked over to her, placing my hands slowly around her. "So are you ready to tell your father?" I wondered, while pressing a kiss against her neck.

"Hahaha! Are you kidding me?" true joy sounded through her laugh, and I almost felt like I had completely misread the situation.

"No. What?" I asked.

Her gorgeous hazel brown eyes now found mine, and I could see that she suddenly got serious.

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Uhm, yes," I replied.

"Oh, well uh, we have to get him drunk first, because his aim gets worse when he's drunk. That's safer."

I gulped.

Then, a smile played around her lips and she pressed a kiss on my cheek.

"No worries, I'll protect you."

"You better!" I replied, pressing my lips against hers.

* * *

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Just something that popped up into my brain when listening to Liam Payne's - Bedroom Floor.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know.**

 **Aimee**

 **Ps. If you are bored, check out my other stories, like 'Darkness' where Harry gets adopted by the Weasleys.**


End file.
